Sabir the Hedgehog
"Even if you can't see me..... I'll always be with you... Luna..." - Sabir Sabir is a hedgehog spirit in the Life of Heroes RP 2: Death from above. So far in his only appearance in the RP, he came into Espio's dream when he got hit by a sleep dart. In the RP Solo Story: Luna's Origin, Sabir first appeares as a 17 year old hegdehog who discovers Luna as he invades Doctor Eggman's base. After 6 years, he gave Luna the star she wheres in the RP. He told Luna about the star and that he was the gurdian of it and he was passing the position on to Luna. However, after Dark Black invaded the reserch station and was about to kill Luna, Sabir sacrificed himself to save her. After he told Luna how to find her brother, Sabir said goodbye to Luna and pushed her through another secirity door befor he died. In the RP, his most recent action was whispering in Shadow's ear when he was on Black Doom's starship. RP Bio Seven Years Later Sabir was brought back to life by Dark Black, but for evil purposes. Sabir's appearance has changed a little durring this. When he first appeared in this RP, he was a spirit that entered Espio's dream and gave him a little advise for what Espio should do on Luna's birthday. However, he had to leave because something was wrong in the spirit world. The next day, Sabir was the dark figure that was hiding in the shadows attacking Luna befor he revieled himself. Sabir had a feirce fight with Espio and Luna, but then was attacked 5,000,000,000 times by Esipo useing a black Chaos Emerald. Sabir was weakened from the attack but managed to continue attacking. When he had Luna pinned to a wall and saw a tear come out of her eye, Sabir seemed to have remembered Luna brifly, but continued attacking after Dark Black sealed that memory from Sabir useing the dark energy that was inside of him. After two days passed, Sabir returnes at the G.U.N. building to give a message to Espio and the other heroes. After Espio and Dark Black made their deal, Sabir was released from Dark Black's controll and fainted. Later, Sabir talked to Espio saying that he was sorry for hurting him and Luna, and even said Espio could hit him. After that, Sabir was punched twise by Espio and had a little blood comming out from a corner of his mouth. Then Sabir had a gun pointed to him by Espio, but wasn't shot. After Espio shot Spark instead, he walked away from Sabir without saying anything else. Sabir is currently sitting on the bed in the infermery room still bleeding alittle. Trivia *Sabir is the first character from the fanon wiki for the RP to appear in the RP. *In Sabir's beta version, he was White Bloodstone, the brother of Red Bloodstone. The design of White is extreamly diffrant from Sabir's current appearance, with haveing only the same eyes and species in common. Also, White would have nothing to do with Luna's past, but was still a kind and brave hedgehog. Gallery Sabir the hedgehog.PNG|Sabir's original design Revived Sabir.PNG|Sabir while under Dark Black's control in Seven Years Later Sabir (17 years old).PNG|Sabir when he first met Luna White Bloodstone.png|Sabir's beta persona: White Bloodstone Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes Category:S Category:Males Category:OCs Category:SierraSia Category:Revived Characters Category:Darkest Nightmares Association Category:Characters